(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a type of multi-level rotational shelf structure. This shelf has a pivot joint on one end, which is fitted onto a lock end component. Additionally, each end of the pivot joint has washers that clasp a bushing end. Furthermore, the other end of the two bushings separates a suspension tube or an upright tube's pivot connection. Moreover, the pivot joint can rotate on the bushing. This invention can be fitted with a plurality of upright tubes and shelves, forming a multi-level rotational shelf structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shelves typically have only one shape, which is continually repeated as a shelf space shelf structure. The said single shelf structure is unable to satisfy the needs of the user when there is a need to frequently change its angles in order to place objects upon it. If an odd shaped object is set next to the shelf, the entire shelf must be moved to one side. There is no way to move just one single shelf, which in turn creates a waste of valuable space. At best, due to the same problem, the shelf will be moved into a tilting position, detracting from the room's beauty.